Vesteria Item Valuelist
This page is to be dedicated to item values used by Vesterians. All values here are approximated. If you believe yourself to have a superior understanding of certain item values, feel free to edit the ones that you see necessary, but be aware that you may cause disruption for new traders if the values you edit are not appropriately accurate. All items on this page are items that are considered to be regularly traded, or at least at a high enough value to be traded. Cheaper, lower tier, mostly NPC-purchasable items aren't permitted on this list, and their value can be considered as independant to the ongoing trade due to the gain/loss from 'incorrectly' pricing/trading the item won't be too significant. Lower tier item values are largely up to opinion, too, again resulting in adding them to a list being neither practical nor worthwhile. Be aware all item values listed here are "Clean" values - Blessing certain items using The Orb in Nilgarf (such as Icicle), or making certain items "Red Tier" with Scrolls can drastically alter the item's price and demand. * ''Absolute Max refers to the highest amount you should be paying (to obtain the item quickly). Paying any more, and you're offering far too much over what you need to in order to get the item. If someone is pushing you to pay the Absolute Max price for something, it's probably safer to just decline their offer and find another player whose selling the item for a more reasonable price. * 'Absolute Min' refers to the minimum price you should be selling for (to get rid of the item quickly). If you sell the item for any lower than the Minm, you're basically just throwing Mushcoin away. '''All values are subject to change.' This page is not 100% reliable and should not be relied on for accurate pricing - 100% accurate pricing is near impossible to achieve due to value and demand fluctuation. These prices are in the range of the item's actual value though, so you can use it to get an estimate of the item's price based on what it regularly sells for. Weapons Armor (Body, Upper, and Lower) *These items really aren't in demand at all and are therefore difficult to price **Spider Queen's Crown is in so much demand and is so uncommon that the few people who own one can charge vastly different amounts for it. This causes prices to vary, possibly between 4 and 12 based purely on the seller's opinion. Be aware: due to the item's insane demand, bidding amounts of Gold for the item can drastically escelate the price from the seller's starting value, sometimes by a few , resulting in very high prices. This is why the range from Max to Min is so large. Cosmetic Other *Both Cursed Scrolls are raising in value since they are much more difficult to obtain now (Only from SQR, Colosseum, Referals and a few rare Mob drops). This may cause sellers to charge high prices. Dyes As the colour of Dye can alter its price and demand, their table is seperate from other Cosmetics. * Edited by constant dye trader, please do not change * *Grey costs 50 Ethyr more than other dyes to buy in Nilgarf Category:Others